Sintonia
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Por Merlin, por que vocês estão cozinhando sem magia?


**I am I**

Eu sou eu

**You are You**

Você é você

**We are We**

Nós somos nós

**We could live in such harmony**

Nós podemos viver em harmonia

Rose Weasley encolheu-se de imediato no sofá da sala assim que viu o contorno de seu pai entrando através da porta da cozinha. O rosto ruborizado do pai demonstrava o excelente humor, pois a garota escutara as risadas altas – quase escandalosas – do patriarca misturadas com o tintilar das panelas.

Rose Weasley ansiava saber como os próprios pais conseguiam viver em uma sintonia perfeita.

Se Hermione ria, Ronald ria também.

Se Ronald sorria, Hermione sorria também.

E quando eles resolviam brigar... Bem, Rose dava de ombros, pois sabia que por mais que o seu pai gritasse a sua mãe também, no final ambos acabariam rendendo-se um ao outro, somente para não terem mais que movimentar uma discussão tola e sem sentido.

Rose Weasley adoraria conhecer Victor Krum para tirar algumas satisfações.

E _Lavender Brown_ também.

— O que você está fazendo ai? — Hugo Weasley sussurrou, apoiando as mãos no braço do sofá e abrindo ainda mais os enormes olhos para mirar a irmã. — Você fez alguma coisa errada?

— _Shhhh!_ — a irmã brandou, segurando nas mãos menores do garoto para puxá-lo, fazendo-o tombar ao seu lado e afundar-se também entre uma almofada ou outra. — Papai e mamãe estão _cozinhando_. — ela revelou, como se contasse o maior segredo do universo para o irmão.

Hugo Weasley não compreendeu.

— Você não está entendendo! — Rose revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, igual à mãe costumava fazer quando estava prestes a dar uma bronca neles – ou em Ron. — Eles estão cozinhando _de verdade_. Sem usar magia.

— E isso _não é perigoso?_

— O quê? Deixar mamãe e papai na cozinha sem a varinha deles? — Hugo confirmou e Rose fez uma careta antes de tornar a responder: — Espero que eles não explodam a casa.

— E por que eles estão cozinhando sem magia?

— Escutei mamãe dizendo alguma coisa do tipo: "aniversário" e "ora, vamos lá, Ronald, não deve ser tão difícil preparar um jantar sem magia!"

— Rose? — o irmão chamou em forma de um pio e Rose pode ver como lágrimas ralas surgiam nos olhos do mesmo. — O papai costuma dizer que a mamãe está ficando louca... Será que ela não ficou louca de uma vez?

Rose Weasley deu uma risada abafada, colocando o irmão no colo e abraçando-o de forma apertada, observando como o garotinho de três-anos-e-oito-meses (como ele gostava de frisar) soltava muxoxos sem parar.

— A mamãe não é louca, Hugo. Papai só diz aquilo para revidar as provocações da mamãe.

— Mas ela está cozinhando sem magia! Acho que ela ficou louca mesmo.

— Quem ficou louca? — Ronald perguntou, secando as mãos em um pedaço de pano e espiando os filhos por cima do sofá.

Ronald não gostava de se gabar, mas adoraria ter Harry Potter e a sua adorável irmã Gina ali, na sala, naquele mesmo instante. _Nunca_ que Tiago Sirius, Alvo Severo e Lílian Luna estariam no mesmo cômodo sem estarem arrancando o cabelo um do outro.

Tudo bem, ele não se via no direito de falar de seus sobrinhos, mas que os três Potter's mais novos não conheciam o significado da palavra _paz_, eles não conheciam.

E Rose e Hugo só costumavam gritar um com o outro quando assistiam a algum jogo de Quadribol.

Rose era uma torcedora fanática dos _Chudley Cannons_, assim como o pai. E Hugo, por influências da tia Gina, carregava sempre a bandeira do _Holyhead Harpies_ onde quer que fosse.

Fora isso, os seus filhos lhe davam muitos motivos para se gabar.

— A mamãe. — Hugo disse sem devaneios, ignorando as sobrancelhas arqueadas do pai e seguindo a falar: — E você também. _Vocês estão cozinhando sem magia._

— Hugo, a sua mãe já disse que é muito feio chamar as outras pessoas de loucas. — Ronald deu um sorriso lateral, guardando uma risada para outra hora e fazendo um cafuné nos cabelos rubros do filho. — E nós não estamos loucos só porque estamos cozinhando sem magia. Nós fazemos várias coisas sem magia!

— Como por exemplo...? — Rose arrebitou o nariz, recebendo também um cafuné do pai e um olhar divertido.

— Nós andamos de metrô... — assim que Ron começou a falar, Hugo ergueu uma mão e começou a fazer a contagem. O pequeno ergueu um dedo. — Nós... Hum... Nós... — Hugo ficou em pé no sofá, enfiando o único dedo no nariz do pai e dando um sorriso levado. — Nós estamos preparando o jantar...

— Mas por que, papai? Você quebrou a sua varinha de novo? — Rose deu entre os dentes, fazendo as orelhas do pai ficarem escarlates. Ronald arrependeu-se de ter contado uma história que envolvia um roubo de um carro voador, um salgueiro lutador e uma varinha quebrada.

— Não, minha varinha está perfeita, Rose. E a da sua mãe também.

— Então por que, papai? — foi à vez de Hugo perguntar, lançando aquele olhar de criança irresistível.

Ronald ficou em silêncio por um punhado de segundos, pensativo. Durante todo o tempo, dois pares de olhos não desgrudaram dele, esperando por uma resposta que lhes fosse compatível. Ron não encontrou nenhuma.

— Talvez a mãe de vocês esteja mesmo ficando louca.

Rose e Hugo jogaram, no mesmo instante, as cabeças para trás, soltando gargalhadas altas e divertidas. Ron deu uma risada também, mas logo em seguida bateu as mãos no sofá, chamando a atenção de seus filhos e frisando as sobrancelhas, para tentar ter um ar de mais sério.

— Eu estou brincando, a mãe de vocês não está ficando louca. Nós estamos apenas comemorando o nosso aniversário de casamento e ela resolveu cozinhar a _moda trouxa_.

— Mas a mamãe sabe cozinhar? — Hugo temeu escutar a resposta que não queria.

Hugo poderia não torcer para os Chudley Cannons, mas ele com toda a certeza do universo possuía um apetite idêntico ao do pai.

— Não importa se ela sabe cozinhar ou não, Hugo. A vovó Molly sempre diz que o que vale é a intenção e a mamãe está se esforçando para preparar um jantar para nós... _A moda trouxa._ — Rose disse as últimas palavras com certo receio.

— Mas eu estou com fome! — o mais novo choramingou. — Papai, qualquer coisa nós podemos pedir aquela coisa redonda cheia de queijo que o Tio Harry gosta de comer às vezes?

— Que coisa redonda cheia de queijo, Hugo? — outra vez Ron arqueou as sobrancelhas, dessa vez, curioso.

— Pi... Pits... _Pitsa_...

— Não é "pitsa", Hugo. É _pizza_. — Rose revirou os olhos e bufou.

("É leviooosa e não leviosá!")

Ron sorriu.

**We started a war**

Nós começamos uma guerra

**But, what its for?**

Mas, era pra que?

**We fight for peace**

Nós brigamos por paz

**Peace will find us with harmony**

A paz vai nos achar com harmonia

— Mas se a mamãe queimar o nosso jantar, podemos pedir pizza, papai?

— Sim! Pits... — Hugo calou-se ao receber o olhar feio da irmã. — Podemos pedir _pizza_, papai? — repetiu. — Com muito queijo!

— Ela não vai queimar o jantar! — Ron respondeu com calma. — Vocês ainda duvidam da capacidade da mãe de vocês para fazer _tudo_ dar certo?

— Não... — o menor que respondeu. — Mas eu adoraria jantar pizza hoje.

Não era possível não rir perto de seus filhos. Os dois agiam de forma tão inocente e, ao mesmo tempo, sábia, que Ron possuía a certeza ainda maior de que eles eram mesmo filhos de Hermione e dele próprio.

Claro, de Hermione por os dois serem inteligentes que doía...

E, bem, por serem ruivos e sardentos e a cara dele, não existia a possibilidade da duvida.

— O que vocês tanto conversam? — Hermione apareceu na porta, com um avental amarrado na cintura, com os cabelos presos em um rabo e com a expressão um tanto quanto frustrada.

— Mamãe, eu acho que você está ficando lo...

— _Loira_, mamãe. — Rose interrompeu a fala do irmão, lançando-lhe outro olhar feio e perguntando-se em silêncio quando Hugo retribuiria aquele enorme favor. Afinal, ela estava salvando o pequeno de uma série de interrogações e talvez até mesmo de broncas. — Mas acho que é só a luz da cozinha.

Sem acreditar na conversa dos filhos, todavia, sem querer entender o que se passava, Hermione levou às mãos a cintura e revirando os olhos, assim como Rose fizera mais cedo, e suspirou alto.

— Vocês se importariam de pedir pizza hoje? — Hermione disse, um tanto quanto contrariada, assoprando uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os seus olhos e entortando o nariz.

— O que aconteceu com o peru? — Ron atreveu-se a perguntar, apoiando-se no sofá e procurando o olhar da esposa.

— Foi para o lixo. — ela resmungou. — Em parte, na verdade. O que não queimou está na boca do Bichento. — resmungou mais um pouco. — Aquele livro ridículo de receitas não especificou bem quantas horas o peru deveria ser deixado dentro do forno, nem a qual temperatura.

— Nós deveríamos ter apostado alguns galeões com o papai. — Hugo sussurrou para a irmã, que concordou com a cabeça sorridente.

— Isso significa que hoje jantaremos pizza? — pulando no sofá, a filha mais velha perguntou, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha e encarando a mãe, esperando a confirmação.

— Sim... — Hermione deu-se por vencida e moveu as mãos, tentando afastar a irritação por não conseguir realizar algo. — Porém, sem muito queijo, se não você e Hugo passam mal de noite.

Hugo bufou e voltou a sentar no sofá, fazendo um pouco de cena ao fingir que estava emburrado. Rose seguiu de pé, podendo ver como o seu pai aproximava-se de sua mãe, puxando-a para um abraço singelo, acolhendo a cabeça dela em seu peito e acariciando as costas com as pontas dos dedos. Rose pode ver um sorriso pequeno formando-se nos lábios da mãe. E Rose pode escutar, com um pouco de esforço, o pai sussurrando no ouvido de sua mãe: "Podemos comprar um livro de culinária que seja um pouco mais específico amanhã, pode ser?"

Rose, sorrindo, viu a mãe confirmando com a cabeça e pousando um leve beijo nos lábios do pai e abraçá-lo um pouco mais.

— Hugo, desfaça o bico. — Hermione falou, sem nem ao menos ter como saber do estado do filho – mas sabendo – e recebendo um beijo de Ron entre os seus cabelos bagunçados. — Você pode comer uma varinha de alcazus de sobremesa.

A cabeça de Hugo voltou a aparecer por detrás do sofá, sem bico ou birra. Apenas um sorriso sardento igual ao do pai.

— Vou pedir a pizza. — Ron anunciou, afastando-se um pouco da esposa. Entretanto, a mesma impediu-o de continuar.

— Ron, querido, pode deixar que eu ligo. — ela lhe deu um sorriso doce, adiantando-se para pegar o telefone. — Você não se dá muito bem com aparelhos eletrônicos. — uma risada ficou presa entre os dentes dela. — Dá última vez que você tentou usar o telefone, por exemplo, ao invés de ligar para a casa dos meus pais, você ligou para uma senhora que mora na Alemanha.

— E pelo visto, uma senhora nada educada.

— Nós não entendemos alemão, Ronald! — Hermione não agüentou mais segurar uma risada. — Como você pode achar que ela estava xingando até a última geração da sua família sendo que nem entende a língua dela?

— Eu conheço aquele tom de voz. É o mesmo tom de voz que a minha mãe costuma usar quando eu esqueço o aniversário de algum dos meus irmãos. — foi a vez do patriarca ficar emburrado. — Mas como ela quer que eu lembre o aniversário de todo mundo?

— Papai, mamãe, eu estou com fome! — desinteressado do assunto, Hugo anunciou-se, levando às pequeninas mãos a barriga e fazendo uma cara de dor, arrancando mais alguns risos de sua família. — Podemos pedir a _pitsa_ logo?

— Eu já disse que é _pizza_, Hugo!

("É leviooosa e não leviosá!")

Hermione sorriu.

— Não quero saber como se fala. Eu estou com fome! — o menor revidou e mostrou a língua para a irmã.

— Sem brigar os dois. — Hermione alertou e logo se distanciou para poder falar com calma ao telefone.

Quando a esposa sumiu entre a porta, Ron sentou-se no braço do sofá, ficando ao lado dos filhos, que ergueram as cabeças para poder mirá-lo nos olhos tão parecidos. Rose sorriu para o pai, de forma cúmplice, como costumava sorrir, e apoiou a cabeça na perna dele, recebendo o mesmo carinho que há pouco ele fizera nos cabelos da mãe e fechando os olhos. Hugo, tentando encontrar um espaço para apoiar a cabeça na perna do pai também, exasperou-se e quase levou um tombo, todavia Ron o segurou e ajeitou-o em seu colo também.

— Que fome. — Hugo quebrou o silêncio e arrancou mais algumas risadas do pai e da irmã. — Pai, não existe forma de conjurar uma _pitsa_?

— Hugo, é _pizza_. — Rose tornou a corrigi-lo.

— Hugo, é _pizza_. — Hugo imitou a irmã e fez uma careta no final. — Tem como, papai?

— Não, não tem como. Mas seria muito bom se pudéssemos conjurar comida sem mais, nem menos.

— Mas eu estou com tanta fome! E o telefone costuma mentir, papai. Ele sempre diz que a _pitsa_ chega em menos de meia hora... Mas parece que demora uma eternidade!

— Hugo, não demora uma eternidade. — Hermione anunciou, voltando para a sala e emocionando-se ao ver a situação do marido e dos filhos, acolhidos todos em um pequeno espaço e abrigando sorriso nas bocas. — Demora apenas um pouco mais do que deveria demorar.

— Você quis dizer que demora _muito_ mais do que deveria demorar, não é mamãe? — a filha mais velha questionou e recebeu somente uma risada de resposta.

— Vocês dois vão lavar as mãos. — Hermione disse aos filhos, de forma doce para disfarçar a ordem, e completou: — Depois venham para a cozinha, tudo bem? — não esperou respostas. — E não briguem. A pia não vai sair do lugar. — outra vez não esperou respostas. — Ron, querido, venha me ajudar a colocar a mesa.

— Com magia, né, mamãe? — Hugo intrometeu-se, piscando os olhos várias vezes e descendo do sofá. — Tudo o que se faz sem magia dá errado...

— Hugo, vá lavar as mãos. — Ron deu um empurrão de leve no filho, para tirá-lo logo da sala. — E lave bem as mãos! Vou conferi-las assim que você voltar! — assim que os filhos saíram da sala, Ron deu um leve tapa na própria testa e murmurou: — Falei como a minha mãe agora.

Hermione riu.

Hermione riu, pois a coisa que ela mais sabia fazer ao lado de Ron era rir.

E a sorrir também.

Quando se encontravam em momentos tão gostosos como aqueles – e ela orgulhava em dizer que não eram raros -, risadas e sorrisos não eram escassos. Riam tantos e sorriam tanto que as mandíbulas chegavam a doer, depois de algum longo tempo.

E ela não se importava nem um pouco.

— Então a sua bola de pêlos saiu vitoriosa hoje? — referindo-se a Bichento, que apareceu na sala lambendo as patas com prazer, Ron cerrou as sobrancelhas, olhando feio para o animal.

— Não culpe o Bichento. Culpe aquele livro idiota de culinária. Ou melhor, nem posso chamar aquele livro de livro. Ele não passa de um monte de anotações mal feitas de algum projeto de chefe de cozinha. — a irritação voltou a brilhar nos olhos de Hermione.

— Vamos comprar um novo amanhã, fique calma. — Ron lhe sorriu, levando ambas as mãos para os ombros da esposa para guiá-la até a cozinha. — Na verdade, podemos comprar a livraria inteira.

— Ron, não é só porque você foi promovido que vamos comprar a livraria inteira.

— Nós _não vamos_, mas _nós podemos_. — o marido lhe sorriu travesso, sentando-se e trazendo-a para um abraço. — Podemos comprar todos os livros que você quiser, então.

— Todos os livros que eu quiser?

— Todos.

— É ótimo escutar isso, pois a sua filha hoje mesmo pediu para que eu comprasse para ela um exemplar de _Hogwarts, uma história_.

— O QUÊ? — Ron elevou o tom de voz por encontrar-se surpreso, todavia, diminui logo depois de receber um olhar severo de Hermione. — Mas Rose tem apenas seis anos!

— E...?

— Ainda faltam cinco anos para ela ir para Hogwarts!

— E...?

— Ok, nós vamos comprar esse bendito livro também.

Vitoriosa, Hermione sorriu e postou um novo beijo na boca do marido, afastando os lábios apenas quando escutou a voz da filha que cantarolava uma música qualquer ao adentrar no aposento.

— Só para avisar: não fui eu quem encharcou o banheiro. — a garota anunciou, enrolando com dois dedos um de seus cachos vermelhos e olhando para os próprios pés. Ron riu e pegou a filha para abraçar também.

Rose Weasley, desde o começo daquela noite, ansiava saber como os próprios pais conseguiam viver em uma sintonia perfeita.

Se Hermione ria, Ronald ria também.

Se Ronald sorria, Hermione sorria também.

E quando eles resolviam brigar... Bem, Rose dava de ombros, pois sabia que por mais que o seu pai gritasse a sua mãe também, no final ambos acabariam rendendo-se um ao outro, somente para não terem mais que movimentar uma discussão tola e sem sentido.

... Mas Rose Weasley descobriu o porquê de toda aquela _harmonia_ entre os seus pais.

Não era somente porque eles se amavam – perdidamente, Rose poderia acrescentar – ou porque eles se completavam – muito bem... Hermione e Ron viviam naquela _sintonia perfeita_ porque um compunha o sorriso do outro.

E somando o amor, com o complemento e com os sorrisos, Rose encontrava o melhor resultado que ela poderia obter: os seus pais.

Os mesmo que, naquele mesmo momento, abraçavam-na com um carinho inimaginável.

... Uma sintonia perfeita.

Que não seria estragada nunca, nem mesmo pelos berros de Hugo, que seguia a perguntar se a _pitsa_ havia chegado.

**We could live in such harmony**

Nós podemos viver em harmonia

**And I am dreaming for the day**

E eu estou sonhando pelo dia

**FIM**

**xxx**

**N/A: ** Eu acho que só agora eu entendi como é que se coloca "nota de rodapé" aqui no , não riam de mim! :( Por isso que eu nunca agradeci antes Vou ser bem singela nesse agradecimento por não saber o que falar direito: _obrigada por todos os comentários_, e não posso deixar de agradecer também à todas as pessoas que estão me colocando como uma das _autoras preferidas_. É uma honra e felicidade para mim! Sério, obrigada!


End file.
